Sleeping To Dream
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: Sometimes to see the ones who we love when they aren't around are in our dreams. SXR One Shot


_**Sleeping To Dream **_

" I had another dream about you last night….."

Ran smiled as she leaned her ear into the phone, her attention captured from her childhood friend.

"Oh? What happened?" she asked, hoping to hear something unexpected but desired only in her deepest dreams.

Shinichi, or rather known as Conan in his miniature sized form, smiled as he leaned back against the glass wall of the telephone box watching the moon start to peek from behind the milky clouds that spread out throughout the night.

" Nah, I don't want tell you….too personal."

Shinichi grinned with mischief from just picturing Ran's disappointed look on her face that would just as soon switch quickly into irritation.

Ran, who had her chin cupped neatly into the palm of her hand, almost hit her face against the desk she sat behind in her father's office when her hopes of hearing something possibly romantic were dashed against the ground…..again.

Groaning, Ran tightly wrapped the phone cord around her two fingers and slumped back into the desk chair.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to be that easy to let me inside of your head. It doesn't matter, it was probably a nightmare of me kicking your butt if you ever decided to show your face around my parts again."

Shinichi grinned shaking his head at the oblivious girl on the line. She _didn't_ have the slightest idea what was going through his head…. how badly did he want her to know though. It would make his life so _much_ easier.

"Yup!" , Shinichi laughed, " You are _exactly _ right. It's the thing that keeps me from coming back at all."

For the next thirty seconds of silence, Shinichi got to dwell on how foolish his last comment was.

"……Is that what's really holding you back Shinichi?", Ran quietly asked and clearly slightly hurt.

Shinichi put the back of his hand to his forehead as he mentally kicked himself for not thinking how he shouldn't kid around about stuff like that with this girl. She was fragile, no matter how strong her exterior was she exposed on the front. And she was especially fragile when it came to the subject about _them._

"You know that's not what I meant Ran.." Shinichi softly replied regretting how she mistook it. " You know, _more than anything,_ I would rather be there than where I am now."

Ran sighed deeply pulling her legs to her chest so she could rest her chin on her knees as she still held the phone to her ear and took another moment to regain herself so she wouldn't sound like she was tearing up.

"You know, last night, I had a dream about you too."

Leaning back against the glass, Shinichi smiled as he dazed up at the calm night. "Really? Wanna tell me about it?"

There was another pause of silence as Ran wiped away her tears and laughed to hide the sobs in her throat. It didn't go unnoticed by the famously talented observer on the other line.

"Well….I was asleep in my bed and I thought I heard your voice outside my window. It got louder and louder to the point I could have sworn you were standing right beneath my window screaming my name. At that point I thought it was so real I got up, almost falling out of my bed, and hit the lights to see what on earth was going on. But, when I went to my window you were nowhere to be found…you were nowhere at all. So after staying at the window for about thirty minutes, just waiting, I went back to bed. It kind of ruined my day when morning came around."

"Ran…."

Shinichi pinched his eyes as he could here Ran sniffle, just seeing the tears drip down her cheeks now.

"In all honesty….sometimes I just go to bed early to sleep to dream in hopes that you will show up. Sometimes you do….and then most of the time when I think you will, you never do."

"Me too."

Ran let out a shaky breath as she used the back of her hand to wipe her tears. "What?"

"Me too." Shinichi whispered as he smiled sadly as he continued to look at the sky and the one visible star that lit the sky. "I will purposefully go to sleep to dream in hopes of seeing you. All of you. Sometimes I do and those are the good dreams. I will find myself seeing your hair, your eyes, your lips, just the riches of you everywhere around me….out there. Then when I wake up it's all gone…and I want to go back to sleep just to be around you again."

Ran sucked in a breath to hold her tears in as she held the phone closer to her ear listening to Shinichi just breathe.

"I get so tired Ran….just tired of being without you. It gets hard, believe me. I think the only thing that keeps me sane_ are _the dreams. My dreams keep me hopeful and just as determined to get back to you as quickly as I can."

" I want to see you Kudou Shinichi." Ran whispered as more tears seeped through the corners of her eyes and dripped down onto her shirt.

"I want to see you Mouri Ran." Shinichi replied softly back into the phone as he clenched the phone he held onto to hear his childhood love softly cry.

" _I miss you so much.."_

_**Four weeks later…..**_

Ran sighed as she flipped her light switch off in her room and trudged towards her bed. It had been a long week and it was finally Friday night. Conan had left for a weeklong vacation with his parents in America and her father went on a weekend long conference out of town. Just dealing with it all basically took all the life from within her and all she wanted to do at the moment was sleep.

Laying herself down, Ran dug within her pillowcase and pulled out a picture of Shinichi and herself taken about a year ago before he left from his last soccer game. Covered in sweat and dirt, Shinichi grinned with his arm wrapped around her neck. No matter how wet or smelly he was, Ran didn't mind it and continued to beam as the photo was taken.

Ran smiled pressing the picture to her forehead, "Maybe you will show up this time in my dreams and maybe stay for a little. Just so I can see you."

Putting the picture back in its secure spot in the pillow case, Ran pulled her blanket to her chin and rolled over to hopefully get some good sleep.

It was pitch black and all that could be heard were Ran's deep and slow breathes that meant she had quickly fell deep asleep and was clearly exhausted.

"_Hey."_

Ran still asleep couldn't hear anything even if someone was whispering right next to her. What did happen next made her eyelids twitch.

Feeling a warm breath whisper softly into her ear made goose bumps rise in her skin and roll over towards wherever the sensation originated from. She then felt herself slightly lifted up when a sudden heavy object sat on her bed.

"_Hey you."_

Ran still didn't open her eyes, thinking this was just another dream, yet decided otherwise when she felt fingers brush her bangs away and then something warm pressed gently against her forehead.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

Ran slowly blinked her eyes open to see a young man with deep blue eyes gazing at her. Ran stared for a long moment at the young man that looked back at her inches away from her face where he watched her sleep. Then, wordlessly, Ran smiling back, cupped the young man's face and pulled him towards her where she could catch his lips with her own. This dream was amazing and felt so real, the warmth that ran through her body and the sensation of the soft kiss she shared with her childhood friend that had finally decided to show up to see her.

After long moments and hesitantly deciding to let go,Ran stared at every line and detail of the face of the boy she loved so dangerously close to her face.

"Please….tell me this isn't a dream." Ran whispered as Shinichi rubbed his thumbs behind her ears, holding her head gingerly, making the goose bumps come back on her skin.

"I sure hope its not.", Shinichi grinned as he went back for another kiss.

And it was both agreed, that this dream that they shared, was the best one they have yet to ever have.

_**I must say, Jason Mraz is a amaaaazing artist. Kudous to him for his music to inspire me again to write. I have been so busy with college and sports and all sorts of things that I haven't had time to really sit down and write. Yet, I think it was needed…..good stress reliever. I know this isn't like fabulous or anything but its something to get me started again. Hope you enjoyed **____**-DetectiveGirl2005 (Wow…I really need to change the end of the name to 2010. Can't believe it's been more than five years when I started all of this).**_


End file.
